Avery Carrington
Avery Carrington is a mythical character in ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Background Avery Carrington was raised in Texas and migrated to Vice City in order to pursue a moneyed real estate career. When he was young, he met another mogul named Donald Love and they commonly shared their means of acquiring wealth and land. By 1986, Avery Carrington had become a real estate mogul and was involved with land mafias across the city. Avery was known to spread his wings to the most high profile magnates of the city, including Colonel Cortez. In 1986, Avery was working as a real estate mogul in the Vice City Beach area. He owned a large skyscraper construction project in Vice Point. While on a yacht for a party, Avery met a local gangster named Tommy Vercetti, who began working for him. Together, they conspired to take over other businesses in the Vice Point region; Vercetti had started a riot at the Spand Express company that eventually bankrupted them, and placed bombs that destroyed a competitor's building. It is assumed that Avery purchased these lands for cheap after Vercetti's work. Later on, the two started a disastrous gang war in the Little Haiti district, and assaulted the North Point Mall, again, to lower property value for Avery's expansionist plans. After this, Avery became a minor character but was most likely still associated with Vercetti. Evidently, his last appearance was during the Vercetti takeover, when he was seen advising Tommy about climbing up the real estate ladder in the city. After this, a Stretch replaced Diaz's Admiral, and this presumably belonged to Avery. He preferably sought advice from his lawyer, Ken Rosenberg. According to the VCPD, Ken was a loophole in the shady career of Avery, that might have lead them to Averys' sinful works. He was believed to be involved in slum-clearance programs in the city, which may be interlinked with Little Haiti. Avery fancied discussions about his late father, of which he described as "the good ol' days." At some point between 1986 and 1992, Avery had abandoned Vice City and left for the State of San Andreas. He started the Avery Construction Company, which operates out of the town of Blueberry. It is likely that he also started work in the gambling enterprise of Las Venturas, as both a casino on the Strip, and a billboard, featured his likeness. However, it could just be a throwback to Vegas Vic for returning players. Six years later, in 1998, Carrington left again for Liberty City, specifically to start another real estate business in the gang-ravaged area of Fort Staunton. Another businessman, Donald Love, had recently lost a large sum of money and also wanted to develop in the Fort Staunton area, and thus saw Avery as a threat. Donald hired Leone Family caporegime Toni Cipriani to assassinate Avery. When Donald and Toni arrived, they saw that yet again, Avery was working with an organized crime syndicate to forward his goals, this time a Colombian cartel. The mafia attack on Avery left him in critical condition. Later on, Cipriani besieged the Ambulance that was delivering Carrington and finishes the job. His corpse was later sent to Donald Love again, who presumably eats it, as he is a known cannibal. Panlantic Connection and Tunnels See Also Tunnels In regards to Avery's construction site in Vice City, it seems like he was, in fact, operating with the Panlantic organization before 1998. This fact seems likely, as several internal files related to the Panlantic Company can be found in the game. Thus, Panlantic is believed to be involved in this conspiracy. In addition to this, these files can be found in tunnel.txd, which features sign boards related to tunnel construction. It maybe plausible that Avery and Panlantic were certain to work on a project involving tunnels, which is itself interconnected to myths and conspiracy theories. Moreover, a surreal gun can be sighted at the construction site. According to a certain thesis, guns at construction sites are bizarrely related to land mafias and murders associated with intimidating several rivals or uneasy workers. Furthermore, peculiar occurrences and glitches including sudden pedestrians appearances and the Ghost Limousine, are seen in the region from time to time. Gator Keys See Also: Gator Keys Besides, the tunnel phenomenon, Rockstar planned to involve another secretive location named Gator Keys, supposedly featuring swamps and Crocodiles. This pensively includes Avery Carrington and his umbriferous techniques. Sometime after the release of the game, Rockstar released a deleted conversation between Avery Carrington and Tommy Vercetti, shockingly featuring the Gator Keys. According to this talk, Avery owns an undisclosed amount of land on the island. Furthermore, it has been theorized that Avery infact own these keys. However, excluding the land, these claims are rather too vague or underrated. M. F. Thatherton Avery's character is based off M. F. Thatherton, Milton Farnsworth Thatherton, from the animated series King of the Hill. Ironically, along with the physical features of Thatherton, Avery's background is parallel to that of Thatherton. Thatherton operates a propane store, Thatherton Fuels which is often engaged in conflicts with the rival propane supplier, Strickland Propane, exactly similar to the real estate rivalry in GTA Vice City. Ironically, Thatherton hails from Texas too. ''GTA San Andreas'' Easter Egg Inside the Johnson House, there is a sepia brown photograph hanging in the living room. Upon closer inspection, this photo has a man in a cowboy hat, a jacket similar to Avery's, standing next to a construction site. It is likely that this may be him, or an ancestor. It may be plausible that Rockstar is hinting Avery Carrington's time at Texas or referencing M. F. Thatherton all together, keeping in view the scenery of the portrait. Avery Carrington's Criminal Record Vice City Bureau of Investigation Video Investigation Navigation Category:Myths Category:Myths and Legends in GTA Vice City Category:Myths and Legends in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Myth Characters Category:People Category:Featured Articles